Harvest Moon: The past and present
by Ironhide
Summary: The son of Gray and Mary has a difficult choice ahead of him, he has the choice between the old mans farm or his fathers shop. Should he try his hand at the farm, or work with his father?BTN
1. The adventure

Authors Note; Disclaimer I do not own any of the Harvest moon characters, they are a trademark of Natsume. Note this is a first person fanfiction, if you would be so kind when you have finished reading to comment on whether or not you found this style to be good or not, I'm particularly interested to see if I can make this work out properly to what I want it to feel like.

* * *

I'm kneeling in front of his grave, lost in thought about what to do, I'm reaching that point in my life, where once my mind's made up there's no turning back. On the one hand I have my father's blacksmith business, which has been with the family for years, and in the other, I have the Old Summer farm's. I can feel my mother's hand on my shoulder reassuring me although I can tell deep down; her heart is closed to me, torn between the past and the present. I can feel the winter wind with its bitter chill biting at me, it's howling and roaring mocking me and my choice.  
  
By the way I'm George. George Thomson, son of Mary and Gray Thomson aged 23 and half, a resident of Mineral Town, where a telephone is a rare and expensive commodity, although thankfully, TV wasn't. Satellite had arrived over thirty years ago to sort that out, but the choice was pretty poor and apart from the occasionally rerun of some out of date TV soap opera there isn't anything worth watching. My great grandfather Saibara, Grandpa Sai, died when I was seven leaving the Blacksmith business to "that no good grandson of mine!" to quote my dear old grandpa.  
  
_What the hell's happened for me to be in charge of two destinies? Two fates? To answer that question I have to go far back into my childhood._  
  
I can remember most of what's happened to me from about five years and up. Right from the start I can remember him, the old man that ran the farm, he was a pillar of the community, he lived and breathed for it, and had kept the 'Old Summer' farm alive for many years, through Mayor Thomas's time to Mayor Harris (the present mayor, after he retired from his patrolling days) against Mayor Harris wishes, he's been wanting to sell it,so the town can set up an attraction for tourists, the truth is I don't want tourists here. My first real memories of the old man were when I was five and me being curious little guy that I was I wandered onto the farm.  
  
It was a hot and dry summers day and father was busy working at Grandpa Sai's shop, normally I would have stayed at home with Mother but I had wanted to go and see 'daddy work'. Once I was there I became really bored and was close to melting point. I decided to go out and rest in the shade outside. I slammed the back door loudly as I can recall thinking it had broken, but I'm not sure if Grandpa or Father would have even heard me had I blew up half the shop, they were always so damn absorbed in their work, Grandpa to earn a living, father to impress his mentor he never succeeded once. I started my great escape out onto the main street; there really wasn't much to the layout once you got to know it. I knew at the top of the street was home at the library, while at the bottom was 'daddy's work' I was curious as to what lay at the cross roads after the shop, so I wandered down the street to the cross roads and seen the farm, for the first time that day. It captivated my full attention, and with its green fields and sounds lured me in, hook line and sinker.  
  
I wandered into the farm's grounds and was looking around to see the cows and chickens (the only farm animals I knew of at the time). Instead I began to make my way towards the small pond past the large house, hoping to see the little fishes, and to 'play' with them. I don't know why I wanted to see them, but I was just drawn to them because of the way the water gleamed and glimmered, it was beautiful. Once I tottered over I could see there where indeed fishes, but I couldn't get them, they where too deep to reach, fortunately my five-year-old brain presented a great solution. A makeshift fishing rod, even better there was tree next to the pond, which would help me on my way to fishing. I walked over to it looking for a fallen branch. I found one that was perfect for me. I made my way towards the pond and was about to cast that branch into it, when I heard someone's voice, faint and distant, coming from behind me.  
  
"Hey! Kid what do you think your doing?!" came the voice "Get back from that pond before you fall in!" then I heard a Dog barking, it sounded like a giant demon dog come to eat me for trespassing, I turned round to see my 'monster' it was a little dog, just about the same height as me bounding towards me, to the five year old mind this was too much, I turned back round and ran like hell, I didn't notice the blue overalls running towards me.

"Arrggghhh!!! Bad Doggy, Bad Doggy!" I screamed, "Nooo!! Don't eat me!!"  
  
The demon had caught me, it's tongue panting from the effort to catch me, it just looked at me and wagged its tail.  
  
"huh?! Doggy not bad?" I pondered.  
  
"Yes the doggy isn't bad, he won't eat children they've too many bones! he's called Koro." said a voice.  
  
I heard a laugh from the side of me, a rich deep laugh, I looked round to see a tall man, with a big bushy moustache, and deep brown hair flecked with streaks of grey in it, he was a kindly looking man, wearing dark blue overalls, wearing a baseball cap like Father.  
  
This man gave out an aura of kindness, and understanding, you felt safe with him, like nothing bad or evil could ever happen to you with him. "So, kid, what's your name?" said the man slowly so I could understand, "Where's your mummy and daddy?"  
  
"My names George." I said innocently unaware what an effect this simple statement would have on the man."Mummy and Daddy working. What's yours Mister?" I asked.  
  
There was no response; I shook the man in blue to get an answer, none came. Then the man rose out of his stupor and answered me in a flat, lifeless voice, it scared the damn hell out of me. The aura around changed too, from a happy, kind carefree feel to a cold, hostile aura.

"My name is Jack and I run this farm, George, I'm sorry but your going to have to go home now, I'm very busy, today's a harvest day for me and I need peace and quiet in order to do it. Come back some other day Kiddo." Jack said in the same slow way so I could understand him. I didn't think any of it, I had heard excuse like this all the time when I visited places like the Blacksmiths shop, but it was usually my dad that told me this sort of stuff. "

Okay Mister Jack, see you around." I said in my own carefree way, I couldn't detect the feeling in his voice, I was too young.  
  
As I left I seen him walking off back to his fields to tend to his crops, with Koro in pursuit his tail wagging. So off I wandered back to Grandpa Sai's shop, both of them unaware of my own little adventure. I dreamt that night of running a farm wearing the same dark blue overalls like Jacks and having a dog like Jacks.  
  
_How ironic. In a way that child hood dream could come true , I can remember my parents thinking I was going through a phase when I said to them I wanted to be a farmer, the feeling stuck, and grew more with my next encounter with the old man, if there were any other to do this, I would but the only forward would have me disowned, by father. If there were any other way..._

* * *

There we are. End of chapter one. This fiction isn't going to played out in the present, it's all based on George reflecting upon his past, and what decision he's going to make. At the end he'll have mad up his mind. Later on I may have point of view changes, but they will be blindingly obvious. Please, give me your comments, and thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I will try to add more when I have the time.


	2. Uncle Jack

As my mother begins to loosen her grip and turns to leave, sighing deeply, I begun to think about the next time I remember meeting the old man, when I was eight, by then my parents had decided I was allowed to wander town not that I ever saw father much after Grandpa Sai had died, a privilege granted to most children at seven in Mineral Town. I wondered around town with the Doctor and Rick's children, Alistair and James. We spent most of the time hackling Cliff and Ann at the Inn ("Oh no! Not you three pests! Go away!") They never really meant it seriously.) Or playing with the chickens at Miss Popuri's chickens at the chicken farm, we enjoyed those moments because they were few and far between, unfortunately Popuri suffered from the same illness as her mother Lillia, who had died some years before and as a result she was constantly in the clinic complaints of various pains and ills, I felt sorry for her, and her brother Rick but there wasn't much that could be done, there was still no cure, and the only thing that Doctor Grant could do was prescribe more and more painkillers, every time increasing the dosage so she could live on borrowed time. Since she knew she had the illness she married early, to Kai and had him settle down in Mineral Village so they could spend as much time together before the end.  
  
Sometimes Alistair and James would go off to 'Uncle Jack's' I never asked why I couldn't go with, because I was always needed at home that day usually so I could reorganise the library with Mother, she had recently taken to expanding the library in size and increasing content. I remember her toying with the idea of letting people borrow the books for a while, but I think in the end she gave up on it, I'm not sure even to this day. One autumn morning I decided to ask Alistair and James who the heck 'Uncle Jack' was. I think they called him that because it was easier to remember who he was.  
  
"Oh come on George! You know who Uncle Jack is!" piped up Alistair "Yeah, he's the guy that runs the Old Summer Farm, you know the guy in blue overalls" said James. "Oh cool!" I exclaimed my memories of him flooding back, "Hey can I visit with you guys sometime?" The both looked at each other then just smiled at me. "Sure we were thinking of going along today anyway," said Alistair "It shouldn't be a problem."  
  
_How wrong he was._  
  
We made our way down to the Old Summer farm, where Uncle Jack greeted us friendly, even me. I don't think he recognised me at all, I'd grew from looking like a little cute five year old into a male version of my mother, with my fathers piercing blue eyes and dark hair like my mothers, except I kept my hair short rather than let it grow, I didn't want to look like a carbon copy of mother. I also inherited my father's uncaring, sarcastic nature.  
  
"Uncle Jack, this is George, he lives just down the road from me," said Alistair taking charge of the situation as always. He takes that from his father, Grant (the doctor) who was always the thinker. "He wanted to come along with us today. Can he?" Jack looked down at me; he hadn't changed much at all in the past three years, just that his hair had more grey through it. I noticed that Koro had changed a lot, he was bigger than before, he must have been a puppy when I first seen him, he just wagged his tail happily He was also now wearing a red bandanna round his neck, this caught my interest. I asked Jack why that was.  
  
"Uncle Jack why does that dog wear that on him?" I asked pointing to the bandanna. "Why? Family tradition, when I first came here after my grandfather had died I took over the farm and in all the mess I found a puppy. I just knew he was my grandfathers because he was wearing that red bandanna, at first he was my only friend, but that's another story" said Jack "Now who wants to help feed the cows?" "I do I do!" we all chanted, and so we did. I spent the whole day having the greatest fun playing with Koro, while Jack worked. I had great fun, Koro knew all the tricks like Play dead, roll over, fetch all that sorta crap. It wasn't until it grew dark that the trouble started.  
  
I had stayed out beyond my 4pm curfew so my father came looking for me. When he figured out where I was, he must have been furious. I can remember him marching into the farms grounds, looking around wildly with contempt and disgust; he clearly didn't like something about the place or rather someone. He soon spotted me, and called over to me, when I didn't respond he marched up right behind me.  
  
"George it's time to go home!" Said father.  
  
"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay and play at Uncle Jack's!" I wailed.  
  
That did it, as soon as the phrase 'Uncle Jack' came from my mouth, I knew I had said the wrong thing. Fathers face turned from its normal pale shade to a vibrant purple, he was fuming, and he turned round towards the fields and opened his mouth. But instead of his normal shouting voice there came a thunderous roar, which echoed across the farm.  
  
"_**JACK WILKINSON!! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!"**_ bellowed Father.  
  
A quiet voice answered him.  
  
"Gray Thomson, the one man on earth that I hate to the core. The last time we met here didn't I tell you to get the hell out of my farm and never return?" said Jack who had an expression of extreme loathing at the site of my father, before he continued speaking to my father he turned to face Alistair and James.  
  
"James, Alistair, George it's time for you to go home." Jack said calmly  
  
"George is my son" interrupted my father his voice distorted with rage.  
  
"Aw.. but Uncle Jack..." both James and Alistair groaned.  
  
"I mean it, time to go lads." continued Jack ignoring father's statement. It wasn't until both James and Alistair had left the farm did Jack speak to my father.  
  
"I wasn't aware that he was your son, had I known that I would have kept him away from my farm." Said Jack coldly to father.  
  
"You told him to call you Uncle Jack! How dare you tell him to do such a thing I will not stand for it!" said father his eyes popping, his voice a cacophony of disgust it was pathetic to see.  
  
"I didn't ask or tell him to call me that, he must have picked that up from the other children, but-"  
  
"**_RUBBISH!!!!"_** thundered father.  
  
Jack sighed.  
"I knew it. As usual you wouldn't believe me Gray, so this is goodbye. Now get the hell off my property and take your son with you, before I have you done for trespassing. Go on get out, before I make _you_," said Jack stressing the you in 'I make you'

My father stopped his arguing at that point, I didn't understand why at the time, but the way he had said that upset my father who suddenly look scared, as if jack was going to kill him if he stayed any longer. Father ended the conversation, with his trademark sneer.  
  
"I thought you'd never asked" said Father scathingly. "George get moving, we're leaving."  
  
Jack folded his arms and waited for us to leave. We left Father didn't speak until we were home and when he did I didn't want to hear it. I was banned from going near that old bastards farm ever again and if I did, I would be grounded for life. With the fear of being grounded for life I didn't want to cross with my father so I stayed put for a good couple of years.  
  
_I didn't go near the farm again until I was twelve. I didn't understand then why my father and Jack hated each other; I probably wouldn't have understood either. It wasn't until I grew up a bit more that I would understand why, why the hated each so much.  
_  
There we are Chapter two is up, so Gray and Jack hate each other, and George flared that hatred up by accident. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please give me your comments on what you think was good and what could be improved. Many thanks.


	3. Welcome to the job!

So for the next five years I stayed put like the good little boy, until I needed money, I was 13 and starting the dreaded 'Teenage' phase, you know, the whole My parents are lousy, they never let me do anything, thing. I also tried my hand at letting my hair grow, much to my fathers dismay, I think his biggest fear was me turning into some kind of drug addict or something, which is impossible out in Mineral town. This community is too small for that kind of thing to take root. I also started to listen to less traditional music like the dashing white sergeant, and more rock music, that came to an end when Father smashed my CD player with a Hammer. The miserable bastard that he is, I hate him. Eventually I wanted money to replace it. Father wanting the Blacksmith shop to be continued after his death and was hinting at trying my hand at shoeing Yodel Ranch's horse, Siegfried IV. After smashing up my CD player up he tells me to help him shoe a horse?! I told to him go shove it, I wanted to do something else. That got him. For once he shut the hell up.  
  
Mother gave the idea of a part time job to me. At first I hated the idea, but the more I thought about it the more the idea grew on me. With the income I could buy myself a new CD player, and lots of other cool stuff, when I wanted, instead of having to go through the channels of asking for it with Mother and Father. With this thought in mind I set out to find myself a part time job. I thought of the Inn at first, but James had beaten me to it. Being older than me by three years he was able to drink, and since he had developed a taste for alcohol I had hardly seen him, not unlike his Mother Karen, who was well known for her infamous nights out. I avoided the Inn like the plague during those days. I felt sorry for Rick, he had to stand back and watch his wife and son waste themselves away both shouting 'I have no problem' when confronted.  
  
_Pair of Liars._  
  
I tried Ajas Winery next, which was now run by Duke and Manna's daughter I never could remember her name; I was informed that my interest had been noted and I would be informed if a place came up.  
  
_Yeah, that'll be the day; I'm still waiting for that job._  
  
Alistair, who told me he was saving money up for university, took the supermarket's part-time assistant job, which screwed me over out of a really easy job. I mean all you done was pack bags of shopping!!! How difficult could that be. The poultry farm and Yodel ranch wouldn't take anybody on board unless they were going to work fulltime, so I was stuck in a rut wandering around town racking my head to think of somewhere to get some work. I didn't think of the farm until three days later. I was worried and scared about trying here, I could still remember my fathers warning words and the look on his face clearly, and with a feeling of apprehension and worry I stepped over the gate and entered. I looked about for signs of life. I seen his house, it was a medium sized house with no second floor, with a veranda and a rocking chair on it, which was currently vacant. I went to the door and knocked. My heart was skipping beats in fear, what if he attacked me? Or tried to kill me?  
  
_Stupid, stupid dumb thoughts._  
  
He answered after what felt like an eternity; as soon as his eyes fell on me he looked irritated. "What do you want?" Jack said sourly.

"D-d-d-do y-you have an-an-a-any part time jobs Mister J-Jack?" I asked cursing myself in the process for stuttering like a fool.

"A what?" Jack snapped.

_Oh, how I hate repeating myself, I take that off of my mother, she never liked repeating herself much either. _

"A part time job." I answered quickly, my confidence restored, so far he hadn't pulled out a weapon to kill me with.

The old man looked thoughtful, my hopes begun to rise, maybe I had a chance here.

"What makes you think you have the what it takes to do the job? Being a farmhand isn't like working in the supermarket, you've got to put your back into it at all times, one screw up can cost dearly." He said.  
  
_That's another thing I hate so much, being preached about something I knew already. Old fool.  
_  
"I know Mister Jack but can I try? I would really like to earn some money, Please Please!!!" I pleaded.

"Call me Jack. I hate when people do that." Jack said irritably, he seemed to be thinking, he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts "I'm sorry I can't take you on board, because the truth is I cope fine with my work, sorry Kid."  
  
I couldn't leave then I still needed a damn job, otherwise I would have to work with my damn father, something I did not want to do.So I tried pleading some more.  
  
I went on my knees. "Please, I've tried everywhere else! I really need a job!" I begged.   
The old man sighed, he didn't like being pressured. He looked me up and down.

"You remind me of your mother." Jack said simply.  
  
My mother? Why say a thing like that right then? I didn't answer him. He gave yet another once over then begun to speak.  
  
"All right, you can work here, but you won't be doing any of my chores. Instead I'll buy you some seeds. You can clear yourself some land and till a field, then you can plant them and take care of them, once their ready, I'll let you sell them. Any profit you make will be yours, but you must pay me back for the seeds I bought." He looked into my eyes, "Deal?"  
  
"Deal" I exclaimed happily.  
  
"You'll have to comeback tomorrow, at noon sharp. I won't have the seeds ready until then." Jack said giving me on of his trademark winks.  
  
I went home that night happy, but a bit worried that I wasn't sure what I was letting myself in for.  
  
The next day I arrived at noon sharp. I was eager to work; I needed the money for my new CD Player. Jack was waiting for me leaning on his scythe with a grin on his face.  
  
What?" I asked him warily.  
  
"Your on time. I like a man who keeps to his word." Jack chuckled, he pointed to a corner of the ranch near the mill. "I've laid out your tools and I'll be teaching you how to use them."  
  
We walked together talking about the next festival in fall, the harvest festival, when we arrived I found a patch of ground with rocks, weeds, and some lumber. On the grassy verge next to the mill there where some tools. There four of them, a hammer, scythe, axe and the hoe. They looked battered and woebegone.  
  
"I used those tools myself twenty five years ago, they were my grandfathers" Jack said nostalgically, "I miss him so much, he was the only real family I ever had with my dad wasting his time in that damned office nine til five. I never really grew close to him, but with Grandpa, it was so easy, we just connected." Jack murmured, then he remembered me. "Oh sorry, old memorys, " Jack took a deep breath, fixed me with a beady eye and then begun his tutoral "The hoe is used for..."

The afternoon passed slowly, he in turn instructed me in the use of all the tools, and then explained how to clear land and ready it for planting, all this took so long that he didn't finish until half past four, he told me to go home and rest up. I'd need my strength for tomorrow he said. After hearing all that I could believe him. I went home and went to bed early that night, and dreamt that I was running the farm, I dismissed it as a load of rubbish. My first day wasn't any work but the second.  
  
_Of course my parents weren't aware that I was working there, they thought I was working with Zack to handle orders and shipping, a perfect cover story seeing as Gray and Zack handled all transactions by mail meaning they'd rarely meet face to face so I wouldn't be rumbled. It was then I begun to got to know the old man well and uncovered the bad blood between him and my father._

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Feel free to leave any comments.


	4. See you at six!

I can remember the next morning clearly, I jumped out of bed at eight in the morning, Mother said it was a world record.( I was rarely up before noon.) I ate with relish, something that again made my mother comment on. I hated when she did that. By half past I left home and wandered my way down to the farm, basking in the glorious sunshine. A nice day it was too, no wind and not a cloud in the sky. I wasn't going to have much time to enjoy the weather that day. I took great care too avoid Fathers shop.  
  
The old man was waiting for me, with a grin on his face. "Am I on time?" I asked politely not wanting to be bawled at and fired just starting the job.  
  
"Do you have an alarm clock?" Jack asked with an air of amusement, his tone that of jokers, preparing one of his master pranks.  
  
"Yes I do, but what does that have to do with farming?" I asked, I couldn't see why in the name of hell did an alarm clock have to do with anything.  
  
"Well then set it for six, the working day started over two hours ago." Jack informed me. This piece of information took me aback; six in the morning was insane. I couldn't believe that the day started at six.  
  
"It what?" I said, disbelief was written all over my face." This must be some kind of a joke!"  
  
The old mans tone softened and turned into a serious one. "I'm afraid not," Jack said solemnly "although I must admit I too thought at first it was a joke"  
  
I groaned to myself, six in the morning was one of these no go areas, Father had tried to install this idea into me that the earlier I got up, the better I felt, so I tried it, once. The result was that I felt worse than ever before, needed around five cups of coffee before I could even keep my eyes open.  
  
Jack must have heard me moaning because he simply said to me, "You'll see what I mean you start working, I'll supervise when I have time, I still have to milk the cows, they don't seem to like been milked at six on the dot, so I have to have the job done before ten or they come after me for forgetting."  
  
Over two hours and he's still not tended to the animals? Holy Hell! Cows chasing after you for not milking them? I didn't believe that, nor did I really believe him going on bout the time. I did once I started working. First I had to clear my piece of uncared for land, Jack had made this out to be Childs play, I struggled to lift the Hammer above my head to crush those boulders not big enough to be removed by hand, once or twice I nearly had the hammer slip onto my toes. After that I had to remove any lumber, from the field. Thankfully there wasn't. This time. Next I had to weed the field, this consisted mostly of pulling up the sprouts with a trowel and cutting down the larger pests with Jacks scythe, which was hell to use. It was terribly unbalanced and after particularly heavy-handed swings the accursed tool would almost always fall into the hard soil with a hard thud. I finally cleared enough land by lunchtime for which I was glad. The old man came over to me to see how I was doing; he also had brung me some lunch, which he'd fixed up, from the kitchen in his house. My lunch was some rice balls,  
"Do' you make this" I asked, in between bites.   
Jack just looked at me defensively as if I was about to criticise his cooking.  
"Why?" Jack answered slowly.  
"I need to have the recipe!!" I demanded. He just laughed, and he gave me it telling me to experiment with it, rather than follow it to the letter.  
  
Once lunch was over, I started again on the field, now tilling the land so I could plant my seeds. This was almost as bad as that damned scythe, except this just dragged slowly, and if it hit a stone it just stopped, I would have to remove the offending article before I could start to till it again. Finally at half past two I was ready. The time had come, I was now ready to plant the seeds, I couldn't find them so I had to go and ask Jack.  
  
"Good, your ready at last" said Jack when I told him the field was ready to go. Jack walked me over to the patch; he crouched over it with care. I think to check to see if I had done a good enough job.   
I certainly thought so it had taken most of my day to do it.

"Its not perfect as you didn't get rid of all the stone before you tilled the soil." Jack stated. I was flabbergasted, how did he know just by looking at it? "How'd you know that?" I asked him.  
  
"The tilled soil, has an imperfection on it. When there isn't any stone to interfere with it, the soil should be in a straight line, it isn't its off" said Jack knowledgably "However... its good enough to plant them, so go ahead."  
Jack gave me the bag of seeds, I didn't speak I just obeyed, I bent down and begun to plant them, he didn't tell me what kinda seeds they were. I guessed I was to solve that mystery myself. I then had to go and fill that old watering can of his up, by the fish pond, where I'd tried to take fish the fishes out with a branch, I gave myself a moment to reflect and then filled up my watering can. I walked back to the small field and begun to water. This wasn't too bad, at least compared to the evils of the scythe.  
  
At Jack decided to call it a day, and that I was to see him at six tomorrow. I did and spent the next half season working my ass of, finally they were ready to harvest. I was ecstatic, neither my mother nor father had managed to keep a plant alive, they always forgot to water or feed it. As I harvested my crops I saw Jack coming over to me.  
  
"Congratulations George, you passed the test!" Jack cheered,

"I've what?" I said confused.

"Growing those crops was a test George, I wanted to see if you could handle growing them, people can't just walk in and help out. You've proved that to me, the job's yours kiddo." said Jack warmly extending his hand. I shook it. I took home a lot of money that day.  
  
_Looking back I understand exactly what the hell he meant now, the winter was spent with Jack teaching me how to care for the chickens and the livestock, I didn't know cows could do the toilet so much, I mean I had to clean out mountains of shit that winter. I spent the next 5 years as his farm hand, learning all the trick of the trade, and getting fitter and stronger all the damn time. I enjoyed this life, and the best part was that my parents didn't suspect a thing. The old man and I became close friends and when I turned eighteen I was introduced to the other counterparts to the 'trio', Doc Grant, Jack and Rick, who were all close friends and often drunk at the Inn together. I sorta knew Grant and Rick, but I was closest to Jack, he'd raised me far better than father had over the past five years. Father was beginning to really get pissed that I hadn't became his little apprentice. I still didn't really know a lot of the past between Father and Jack, but once I turned eighteen, my time of unaware bliss was almost over._

* * *

Next Chapter I'm hoping to switch over to Jacks Point of view, and explain what happened. Please, give me your thought on how you think this fanfic is going. 


	5. The dream

Point of view change here. We're switching over to Jack's view for this chapter.

* * *

I watch George sulk off with his shoulders slouched as he left, much like his father the last time I seen him here. George isn't bad at farming, he has the potential to be good, but it could all go to waste if he becomes an apprentice to Gray. It's about five in the afternoon and all the chores are done for today. I haven't seen Zack pick up today's shipment yet that lazy slacker that he is. I once shipped a months worth of crops and that fool of a shipper manages to let them all be decay in transit to the market. I had to survive off piece meal that winter. Thank god for Ann allowing me to run up a tab at the Inn.  
  
I've decided to go and have an early evening today so I can refresh myself for tomorrows harvest, even with Georges help, it'll still take 3 days to do, I've got the sprites onto taking care of the livestock though, so I can focus on working on those crops. I cook myself up a quick batch of rice balls, my speciality meal, the only one meal, which tastes good and I can cook it without it carbonising on me. I gave George the recipe a while back. I wonder if he ever did cook it? I suppose I should ask him tomorrow, as I head to the bedroom, I glance to the kitchen, I can see the stack of unwashed dishes from my meal. Normally I would just do them when I wake up, but tomorrow I need to be out in the field the whole day to harvest the corn, so I decide to go and wash up now than rather go and pay the morning after, when I need to make maximum use of my time. I watch the soapy suds wash away the sticking rice grains on my bowl, and then I whip out with towel and with a quick skim around the inside to dry it. Not the best of jobs, but it won't kill me. I finally turn off the lights and go into the bedroom, I change into my pyjamas and slip under the covers. I fall asleep almost immediately. The summer heat never bothers me.  
  
Later on, I'm walking in town, I don't know where I 'm heading I just felt like wandering around. Some of the lampposts aren't right. They're flickering on and off. I just chalk this up to Mayor Thomas, he never could really run this town, wait? Did I just say Mayor Thomas? Hmm... that's odd. I could swear that Harris ran this town now, and that Thomas passed away. "Hey Jack! Anything to report?" came a voice casually from behind me, I turned around to see Harris in his patrol uniform, "It's just that nothing ever really happens in this town." "Harris, I thought you were the mayor! "I said bewildered. "Mayor? Sure Jack, look I've got to complete my patrol now or I'll be very very late home, I don't want dad up worrying about me. I'll talk to you later." Said Harris hurriedly before tipping me a wink, then he took off. Unnaturally fast as well. I carry on walking through Rose Square, which is covered in snow. Again odd... I carry on to the Inn where Doug greets me. "Hi Jack, want today's special?" Doug smiled. "It's sheep's wool smothered in spa boiled egg. 256,000 G to you!" "No thanks Doug," I smiled back "I don't want whatever it is." I blinked and he was gone. "This is beginning to get a little weird." I mutter to myself. I continue walking past the flickering lampposts into the next part of town. I wanted to stop by the clinic and chat to Grant (the Doctor) but as I march up to the clinic's door there is a notice pinned up. It read  
  
_"The clinic will be closed for now until the end of time, as I Grant don't feel that there is a need for a doctor in Mineral town anymore, I have left for the mainland, please don't try to contact me, your poison letters and your telegrams won't annoy me.  
  
Yours in good faith _

_Grant."_  
  
Grant's left for the mainland without telling me? What the hell? When was this? I spent some time at the door pondering about this news. At least Rick should be at the supermarket he'll tell me what happened, I can always rely on him so I went over and knocked. No one answered. Now I'm beginning to get very pissed. First Grant and then Rick, what's next? Saibera back from the dead? I decide it's time to go home. I'll get some sleep and then I'll solve this mess. As I walk back to Old Summers farm, I hear nothing, it seems in my time from the supermarket to walking past the library a mist has fell over the street. No biggie I've walked through a typhoon once, not fun, but I've done it. I keep walking. As I pass the blacksmiths shop, I see a figure come towards me; the figure's wearing a blue baseball cap and the sheepskin jacket. He walks towards me. He's carrying something. Suddenly I reconise who it is. It's that git Gray, and he's carrying a shotgun!   
"Gray what are you doing?" I ask, worried about what he's doing.  
He just fixes me with a beady stare; he points the muzzle at my chest.   
I'm sweating here, in fear at Gray.  
"Time to die, Jack" Gray coldly sneers.   
He pulls the trigger, and the gun explodes before me. I feel the shrapnel pierce my chest, I pour crimson. I fall to my knees as this whole mess slowly fades away to black I see my Grandfather behind Gray shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
I woke up drenched in sweat, I looked down at my chest, and it was fine. No bullet wounds, I'd had a bloody nightmare. 'Damn it' I thought. I knew I wouldn't sleep for quite a while so I went over to the cabinet and take out the whiskey and pour a dram, making my way to my favourite armchair to get over the shock of it. I didn't enjoy what I'd just dreamed. It disturbed me. I drank the first shot in one gulp to calm my nerves. The alcohol dulling the senses, quelling the fear, I must admit that first dram tasted like heaven to me. I went over to the dieing embers of the fire, and stoked them again to breathe them back to life. I could puzzle most of that dream out, but I couldn't understand why grandfather had shaken his head at me. Had I failed him? I didn't know. I eventually drifted off back into sleep in my armchair. I don't remember any more of my other dreams from that night. But that dream stuck with me I don't know why but it just did. It's the kind of thing that creeps up on you unexpectedly and takes over your thoughts, corrupting them. I sighed heavily.  
  
The next day George turned up on time, announcing to me that he'd managed with out the alarm clock. I was impressed. Only 5 years and he didn't need the alarm clock. I needed it for six years before I could do anything without it. We worked away for the next three days harvesting those crops. I just hoped that Zack didn't screw this shipment over. This was the culmination of a season's work, if he fucked this, I would kill him. It would also put me in a very financially crippling position for autumn, something I didn't want to be put into.  
  
We'd finished harvesting on the 24th. I looked over to the waning summer sunshine, and felt old memories stir within me. Was it not twenty, twenty- five years ago I spent this day with Mary, at the pier, watching the fireworks cascade down, in endless beautiful colours. One of Saiberas better successes. It was then I considered proposing to her... but I was unsure of what to do. I'd went to the library at weekends from the word go. When I'd first arrived in Mineral Town after my grandfather's funeral. I went to the library for peace and quiet. I'd found Mary despairing at the farms demise, I'd promised her I'd return it to its former glory and more. I'd done it, one of the few promises I'd kept for her. Of course Gray arrived on the island at the same time. I can remember him on the ferry with a face like utter thunder. He'd told me his father had sent him here to 'iron him out' and to become an apprentice to Saibera. Gray made Saibera out to be a demon. I found him to be one of the nicest people in Mineral Town. Gray just didn't like criticism, that's all. Of course he had much more free time to socialise in town and his eye fell on Mary, eventually he started to visit the library every day. I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I have my farm to take care of now. Dwelling on the past gets you nowhere. I sighed as I packed my tools away into the shed; love was a blessing and a curse. That night as I went to bed I wept. My tears exorcising my memories.


	6. Old Memories

This chapter is in Jacks Point of view.

* * *

_God, how I do hate bad weather. Summer, I prefer to call it Hurricane season_  
  
Right now George and I are working like there's no tomorrow, we need to prepare the farm for the incoming hurricane Jane. Its due to arrive within the next four hours. I can hear its roar already, the opening chorus for disaster, I've been through many of these storms, and this is shaping up to be one of the worst I've seen. The sky is a charcoal black as I stare up at it. I know I really shouldn't take the time to look up at it, but I feel strangely compelled to.  
  
"The rain will be on soon." I conclude.  
  
"What's that old timer?" asks George  
  
"We need to hurry kid, its nearly upon us." I yelled to him.  
  
I could now feel the wind beginning to pick itself up to that piercing howl, everyone associates with a hurricane Jane. I can feel my hair waving about, a minor annoyance compared to what will happen should the farm be hit while it isn't properly locked down. We'd worked on boarding up the chicken coop as soon as we heard the alert on TV, but I always have a gloomy feeling that I'll make a mistake and an animal will die because of it. That's never happened to me yet; I'm one of these people who like to be well prepared. I've always boarded up the Barn, Chicken coop (after I've moved the chickens into the barn for safety, with generous amounts of feed and fodder inc case the storm drags on.) then I head back to my house and seal it from all of humanity. Then, I would usually just try to sleep. Of course that isn't an easy thing to do considering that the piercing roar of the wind itself is very off putting, but I do try you know?  
  
This time I knew it was going to be different. I had someone's company through the storm; George had decided he was going to wait it out, something tells me his parents have been arguing again, they always do that I'm told, but I don't like to pry into others lives. It's not in me; I don't have this desire to know what's going on. All I care is if it affects my farm or me. I crave the simple life, nothing more, and nothing else. I can see myself passing away on Old Summers just like Grandfather did. I'm too old now to move onwards and upwards, so I've decided to stay where I am.  
  
As soon as we came in, we nailed the door shut. Then I started a fire, I knew we would be in for a rough time, as my joints were aching in the way that says to me: 'Bad weather astern Jack'. You young 'uns may not understand this, but you will someday when you grow old yourself. I went over the cabinet, and took out the whiskey and some glasses. George was dragging one of the chairs over to the Television set, so we could watch the only godamn functioning station during these storms; the Alert Station, it always has the same boring gentlemen telling us in a monotone voice that the storm is expected to cause severe damage to the Isles off the mainland, Bah! What a fool! Of course there'll be damage! It's a bloody storm! What do they expect? Clear skies? Sometimes I wonder if those reports about broadcasting being dumbed down is true. Ai yi yi yi... I honestly wonder about these broadcasters sometimes, do they have a life? And is it fulfilling? I think they spend all their time in a studio waiting for these things to happen. Then they bore us the viewers to tears. Then the signal goes off, which is time to go to sleep for me if I can.  
  
I turn to George, and ask him if he drinks. He tells me yes, so I pour him a whiskey as well. We then both take up a seat at the TV set listening to that idiot broadcaster talking about how the storm is a real monster. To pass the time I challenge George to a game of chess, it takes your mind off what's going on around you. It's only you, your opponent and the game. George's a pretty good player, and he crushes me, in no time at all. I'm not going to resent him the match, he was better than me.  
  
"And the damage is expected to be ver--------------- -- -- -- - -- -"  
  
We lost the signal on the TV, which can me only one thing; she's here. Hurricane Jane is upon us at last. I can hear her vile roar engulfing the farm, it intensifying every second. For a while we sat in silence, then George struck up a conversation. We spent a lot of time talking idle chat; you know trivial things like how the inn cooks such good food, that the animals will be ok, our plans for the next year and what to do next. Eventually George came round to more personal topics, he told me that his Father keeps telling him, to drop his work here and become his apprentice. George also kept saying that they constantly argue. I didn't interrupt him since I didn't have anything to say. Not from the lack of wanting to but I didn't want him to keep this venom stored up. My own past tells me that it isn't a good thing, and I don't want him to make the same mistakes as I did. Then George asked me that question. The question, which burns in my mind this very second.  
  
"Jack, did you ever love someone?"  
  
The question rang of old memories and broken hearts and dreams from long ago.  
  
At first I didn't want to answer it, but denying the past is never a good thing. It makes you who you are, who you were and what you will be. That question dug up memories that hold a small place in my mind, and a big place in my heart. I ache with the pains of regrets, too many to count. To answer his question I have to go back to the day I first came here. I fix him an icy stare and tell him the whole pathetic story.  
  
My story... it goes like this.  
  
When I came to my grandfather's village after he'd died all those years ago, I had a choice to make after his funeral, grandpa had left a will, and part of the contents concerned me.  
  
It said:  
  
_"The Old Summers farm I bequeath to my grandson, providing he accepts, if he refuses, then I will pass the title deeds to Thomas Manderson Mayor of Mineral Town, to do with whatever he deems the right thing."  
_  
It meant I had to make my own choice; if I took over then the farm I would save it from demolition, if I didn't then who knows what would happen, for all I knew they could build an amusement park to attract tourists, I knew the economy in town was pretty poor, due to a downturn in trade due my Grandfather being unable to work during his last few years. Trouble was I didn't want to give up on things at home, I wanted to live in the city, not the country, on the other hand I couldn't envision Grandpas farm being demolished, it had always been a pillar to me, throughout my life, it seemed more real and solid to me than my parents ever did. They just gave up on me at fifteen when they broke up, Mum left town, and Dad... he despaired at this and just folded in on himself, he drunk himself to sleep everynight. I gave up on them both. But I still couldn't make my mind up, I asked for an hour to clear my thoughts and think up an answer. I made my way to what seemed to be the secluded place in town. I went to the library, the sign said it was open, and I figured most of the people in this town never really wanted to read. It was there I first met her.

I can remember the libray when I first saw its beauty, it was resplendent with its carpet, ornately carved staircase leading to the second floor. There was a girl standing with her back to the door, I could tell her name from the card on the very plain receptionist's desk to the right of me. It was 'Mary'. Your mother and she was weeping.

* * *

I'm going on vacation for a week, so there won't be any updates for the week due to there being no access to a computer.  
Please, give me your thoughts on this story, what you like or dislike about it. Or what you think you could be improved. 


	7. Cherry Blossom

The girl, Mary was weeping, and whispering to herself. I couldn't make it out, all I could catch was 'covered with weeds' I'm still not even sure to what she was talking about to this day. I think she was talking about the farm. I still don't know if that is indeed the case. Even so, I was determined to console her, even if in my heart I didn't know how. Outside, I could hear the rain falling. I took a deep breath and approached Mary. If Mary hadn't heard me enter, she knew I was there now, for she looked round, and upon seeing me she did a double take. I'd always been told how similar I looked like my grandfather but I never noticed, after all one can't choose how they look.

I suppose seeing the double of a dead man would be quite scary.

She spoke first.

"Who- who are you?" Mary squeaked.

"Master****Wilkinson's grandson." I replied, Mary rose and

"I'm sorry Mr Wilkinson, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Mary said automatically. "The library is closed today. Please go."

She pointed to the door I had come in by. I knew it wasn't really closed, I'd read the sign, Mondays were the only day it was closed, and today was Friday. I think she just didn't want company, but I didn't want to leave and face the other villagers until I had to.

"Look I'm sorry Miss Mary, but today hasn't... been well.... You know a good day." I pleaded, "I just said my goodbyes to the only man who cared for me, my mum and dad? They packed in on me five years ago. Then I'm presented with a choice, which will have consequences no matter which I choose. I need a place to think, surely you can understand that? Can't you?" I sighed, and turned to the doorway, ready to leave, pacing myself slowly.

My hand was on the door when she called out to me.

"Wait!"

She took a deep breath then stopped, mulling over what to say to me.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't really want to see anyone right now, but if you're quiet then you can stay." She said politely, although her undertone suggested otherwise.

She still looked uncomfortably at the thought of me being in her domain for a while. Now that she was facing me I could see her properly, her hair was jet black, and she wore framed glasses, which matched her hair. Mary was the epitome of the atypical geek. Heck, even her dress resembled school uniforms back on the mainland. I smiled at her and told her thank you. She wore a frown as she directed me towards the most remote section of the library, out of her sight.

This whole 'I don't like attitude' was to be frank, irritating and I wanted to ram my head off the wall. I'd seen back on the mainland what this kind of attitude could do to a person, and I'd also seen some of the nicest people become consumed by this impenetrable fire, then too late for them do they realise their mistake for them to repair the damage. Most of all I'd seen it destroy my Mum and Dad's relationship. Somewhere deep inside me I was worried for that girl, even though I hardly knew her.

I spent the rest of that hour soul searching. Should I have resumed my life as Jack Wilkinson, office worker? Or should I have begin anew as Jack Wilkinson, the farmer and bring back the Old Summers farm to its former glory? I thought of whom I would leave behind, my friends, the few tattered threads of my family that actually functioned properly.

On the other hand I considered being my own master, and living out my life as I saw fit. rather than listening to my drunkard father ranting about getting promotion as it was the only way to become a 'real man'. Mostly I sat in there and reminisced about those golden days when I spent my summer at Grandfathers farm. That summer was one of the best moments of my life. I can still remember the summer breeze, the searing heat of the sun's fire, the baying of the animals as they waited to be fed, and my larger than life Grandfather, a one of kind man. From the moment he got up in the mornings until the sun came down, he wouldn't stop working. Not that he didn't have time for me of course. I remember him trying to teach me how to ride a horse, but I had no knack for it, then I managed to set off Grandpa's unholy army of poultry on me when I poked them with a stick. By and large I tried to help the old man with his work and got in his way more than I actually helped him, but he never did complain- he had he patience of a saint.  
  
Eventually at some point I wandered off his farm and up on to Mothers Hill, where I came across a beautiful meadow of flowers. In the centre a large cedar tree stood transcending time as only trees know how. After running myself wild I settled down to take a nap. Then that damned girl came, we became the best of friends and I spent the rest of that summer playing with her until I had to go. I missed her terribly for a while after I'd come home. Eventually I forgot most of what I knew about her, including her name. Part of me also wanted to find her, the other part didn't want to spoil childhood memories, 'best to leave things as they were' it said to me almost pleadingly, but deep down, I wanted to find her.

When my hour was up, my mind was set in stone. I was going to revive Old Summers glory; I was going to do it. Not for that girl, not for my parents, but for Grandpa. I'd do it for him, because he gave a damn, something truly lacking in today's world.. I made my way out of the library, passing Mary at the door, I said goodbye, but she just 'hmph'ed' me. From here it was easy to make my way back to the mayors office, I noticed the rain had stopped and a weak sun had filtered through, as if to celebrate my decision I wavered at the doorway, uncertain of what to do, but then I thought of Grandpa and that image strengthening my resolveI turned the handle and entered Mayor Thomas's home. The time was now. The Mayor was surprised at my decision, he thought a city slicker couldn't cut it, he didn't say it, but his eyes told all, in them burnt a flame of disbelief. I was told that the Village would make a decision as whole on the matter. I was to stay at the Inn that night while the village held a council on the farm.

That night was awful. The clock rattled off the time painfully slow, what felt like an hour was only a mere five minutes. And I could hear them, deliberating in the square about the farms- no my fate, immune to the anxiety and worry that was eating away at my mind. Eventually after tossing and turning for hours, I fell asleep, an uneasy sleep full of nightmares, while the debate still raging on.

The first thing I can remember after that was that I was awoken, roughly b a female voice, and told to meet the Mayor at nine, at the square, I looked at the clock and found to my utter dismay and horror that it was already half past eight! I dragged myself from the bed, and forced myself to eat the breakfast that was provided for me. ("Free of charge, lad" when I enquired about the price.) Finally at ten to nine I left the Inn and headed to the Square, where my doom would be pronounced on me. I found that I'd gotten here first, so I had time to look around.

The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, and swayed ever so slightly to the winds tune. It was all so peaceful.... and an unusual place to have judgement pronounced upon someone. I'd always thought of it as judgement being delivered in a courtroom, not in a place as beatiful as this. I paced around until the squares notice board caught my eye and I absorbed myself in it. Digesting the information about the Goddess festival, I wondered what the hell that was, and made a personal note to find out all about it, if I had a chance.

Finally after an eternity of waiting I had the slow heavy footsteps of the Mayor, and he didn't look like a prophet of good news to me.

"Jack," Thomas begun in his pompous manner of speech " We, as a village, have come to a decision concerning the Old Summers Farm." He fixed me with a beady eye.

I took in a deep breath. It felt like time had stopped on me and I would be like a statue forever, with a label attached so people could laugh at my expression.

"We have decided that you, Jack Wilkinson, are entitled to your inheritance as left to you by the late Jack Wilkinson, propetier of the Old Summers Farm," 

I begun to cheer and whoop for joy, I was going to be allowed to bring Old Summers back to life! I would find her, the girl of my golden time-

"But, we have conditions that must be met. Jack, you have three years to restore Old Summers back to prosperity or I'm afraid we will have to evict you from the premises. If you agree to these terms then we will accept your request to claim your inheritance. Otherwise I regret to inform you that you will have to leave. Are you willing to accept?" He droned onwards in a businesslike tone.

"I accept your conditions, Mayor" I replied curtly, he reminded me too much about lawyers back on the mainland, people who I _really_ don't like. I then had to walk behind him as he led me to my new home. We bounded around the corner and I saw Old Summers again, for the first time in thirteen years, and what I saw was god-awful.

Old Summers was a ghost farm. The fields were a mass of boulders, and four-foot high weeds, which choked the landscape, the barn and chicken shed were in a bad way as well, there were holes in the roof. Poor Grandpa, he had to see the farm break down and decay into this, this, mockery of a farm, a poor shadow of Old Summers.

I felt a lump coming up into my throat and tears welling up in my eyes. I hoped the Mayor wouldn't notice.

"I'll let you settle in. I'll give you a tour of town tomorrow Jack." Said the Mayor as he walked away. "Good luck." As he faded out of sight, I fell to the ground, weeping at the ruins off Grandpas Farm.

* * *

Authors Note. Hello, I finally got round to updating this after over amonths absence. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in particular. 


End file.
